


A Hot Day

by Lackyducks



Series: Polyship Prompt Week [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Broken Airconditioning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, hot day, misuse of ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day's hot, they're hot, the air conditioning is broken and the apartment is small.  Throw it all together, and all that can really happen is chaos.</p>
<p>Or just a whole lot of moping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written as day three of polyship week! 
> 
> Prompts are:  
> http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/144310537640/imagine-your-polyship-is-living-together-and-on  
> http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/147590466761/imagine-your-polyship-all-living-together-in-a

The first thing that they realise is that it's fucking _hot._ Bruce wakes up first simply because the bed's too hot for him to stay in any longer. As he tries to untangle from the sheets he also wakes Adam, and neither of them can get back to sleep. It's just too hot to even consider. Instead, they set to making breakfast and waiting for the others to wake up. Even the heat from the stove is borderline unbearable. They work through it, Bruce singing along to the songs from his phone whilst Adam listens affectionately. They have to keep it quiet so they don't wake the others in such a small apartment but Adam could never tell Bruce to be quiet. Not when he looks so happy and carefree cooking _eggs._

Elyse wakes up next, dressed lazily in a sports bra and shorts that barely reach her thighs. She falls straight onto the sofa, burying her face in the sofa arm. Adam peers around to her, the food almost ready now.

“Morning?” He offers. She raises her hand from where it's slumped over the back of the sofa.

“It's too fucking hot.” She mutters before she drops it again, and Adam assumes that was her method of a greeting. He smiles sympathetically even if she can't see it. Bruce is finally plating up, the plates piled up on the counter because they don't fit if he tries to lay them all out. Adam dutifully carries each filled plate over to the table - the table Elyse launches herself to the moment she sees food.

“Oh yeah, breakfast’s ready.” Adam tells her, trying to disguise his jump when he turned to see her there. She's grinning at him, legs swinging under the table and clutching her knife and fork. “Go wake the others, would you?” Elyse nods, rushes out just as fast. Adam hears the door slam, her yelling, everyone else's yelling and then she's back.

“They're awake.” She nods, “Might kill me though please don't let them.” Adam puts a plate of food down in front of her. Then, barely seconds after she's put the first bite of food into her mouth James comes running out of the room. He's only in his boxers and falls over in the middle of the hallway. Joel comes out after, raises an eyebrow and just steps over the top of him.

“So, morning.” Joel waves at them, sitting down beside Elyse and beginning to tuck into his food. Matt and Sean follow out together, and Matt pauses to pull James back up to his feet. James makes a drowsy, happy noise, resting his chest on Matt's head. Matt tries to look up at him, smiling and Sean giggles beside him. James can only hold the position for a few seconds before he's backing off.

“Too hot,” He whines. Matt nods and leads their way to the table, Lawrence tagging on at the end. They arrange themselves, eating breakfast casually together and chatting about general things. Mostly focused around the weather.

“Is our air conditioning on?” Lawrence raises the question and they all share a look. Matt gets up, walks over to where he _knows_ one of the vents are and holds his hand up to it.

“Nope.” He tells them, shrugs.

“Should we turn it on, then?” James suggests as Matt walks over to the panel to check that it's on. He frowns and that's bad news.

“Well, it's on.” Matt says.

“Is our air conditioning fucking broken?” Lawrence exclaims and Matt purses his lips and nods. Joel hops up, runs over to their storage room.

The worst part, is it's only early morning. As noon approaches it gets _worse._

Joel’s stolen their only fan. He lies right in front of it, his face planted on the floor. He's just lying in the middle of the living room, their pathetic excuse for one. They have to step around him to try and get out of their own living square. Elyse tried to take the fan from him (she hasn't even bothered to get dressed) and he whined, held onto it so tight she had to physically pull him back in case his hair got caught. He still complains loudly at regular intervals.

Peake has vanished to one of their bedrooms. If they listen closely, they can hear the holding music they've all come to love so much from the apartment owners. Sean occasionally trails in there to make sure he has enough to drink. And just to sit with him a bit - make sure Matt doesn't get lonely. He sits with his hand in Matt's, lazily kissing at his neck. Matt hums happily, eyes closing at the gentle touches. Then Sean has to leave, the room far too humid for him to cope with and Matt lets him go with little protest and sad eyes.

Outside, Bruce has finally stripped down to just his boxers, resting across the now cleared kitchen table. His legs hang off one end, his head the other, but it's far cooler than trying to squeeze in around the television. Their apartment is tiny and not built for eight people to live in. Maybe four, and that's still a stretch. James and Adam have been doing a strange back and forth dance of touching and not touching on one of the sofas. Elyse reclaimed her position on the other sofa, spread across it so not a single bit of skin can touch. Lawrence is in the armchair. He had been on his laptop but Joel whined about the additional heat until he was forced to put it away. Sean's now with Joel on the floor, and Joel begrudgingly turned the fan so Sean could enjoy its breeze. None of them seem remotely happy to be there right now, and all of them just want their suffering to end. Adam would rather be unconscious, personally. You can’t feel the heat that way.

“Fuck this.” James groans, standing and walking over to the fridge. Lawrence and Adam are the only ones who briefly look up, watch until he reaches the fridge and then look away. Admittedly, there are mistakes you shouldn’t make, and leaving James unattended is one. Sean’s thankfully on one of his Matt check ups. James approaches, hand clasped around something, and he carefully reaches around Adam - one of the only two people in the room still wearing a shirt. Adam goes to push him back, it’s too hot for that kind of contact, and then squeals as something ice cold suddenly runs down his back. It’s the first thing to have Joel moving, jumping up as James decides now is the perfect time to start throwing his ice cubes at him.

Sean comes running out of the room at the noise, takes a long look and then quickly turns away. James spots him, launches into a full sprint and Sean nearly trips in his rush to get back to the safety of Matt.

“Come back, baby boy! I won’t hurt you!” James tries to plea as he runs after him. Adam’s thrown his shirt off, has rushed to the kitchen to grab one of the towels in there. Bruce propped himself up onto his elbows, laughing at the sight. He slides off the table to help Adam dry himself off, and instructs one of the others to help dry their sofa.

In a strange turn, Matt hushes both James and Sean when they enter. He’s listening, his face deep set in a frown as he’s obviously gotten through to someone and obviously not liking what he’s hearing. James sits on one side, Sean takes the other and both of them try to offer comfort with their light touches.

“So the soonest you can get here is in a week and that’s final?” Matt relays, pointedly doing it for the two joining him, “Right, okay. That’s fine. Thanks for your time.” Matt tells them in a way that is clearly not thankful and hangs up immediately after. Then he groans, falls over onto James and buries his face into James’ shoulder. “It’s too hot for this.”

“What I’m getting here is that during a heatwave we’re having broken air conditioning?” James asks, and Matt nods. Sean lets out a whine beside them both.

“How’re we gonna tell the others?” Sean asks.

“I say you do it. You’re the cutest, I’ve already put ice cubes down Adam’s back.” James says with a casual shrug.

“And threw them at Joel,” Sean adds, “And everybody else.”

“More the reason that you should do it! Good job, Spoole!” James reaches around to pat Sean’s back with a wide grin. Sean, without flinching at James’ still wet hand, reaches for Matt’s cup, pours it just onto his hand, and then stretches to shove it straight into James’ face. Matt tries to duck down out of the way, but he’s not fast enough, being pushed underneath James as he tries to properly attack Sean. Matt tries to reach and push him off but just ends up pinned as James pours whatever water was left in the cup over Sean. All things considering, people should be more concerned when one of their boyfriends scream but then again, for most people they don’t have ‘one of’ in front of ‘boyfriend’. Matt ends up being collateral, any water that misses Sean falls on him and he splutters finally bucking James off from his precarious positioning. James squeaks, loses balance, and falls over to the floor for the second time that day.

“Oh my gosh, James, I’m so sorry!” Matt jumps down, cautious to move James in case he’s actually injured him, that’s really the last thing they need today.

“You’re good, fuck. I deserved that.” James replies, carefully sitting himself up again. They’re all damp now, from sweat and water. Sean peers over the edge of the bed. Once the initial worry is gone, he smirks. Matt tries to help James up, but James is a disaster who just seems to make the situation worse. A few seconds later, Matt is on top of James and Sean is cackling.

Blonde hair swings around the doorway, Elyse pursing her lips as she leans on the frame. Her hair is tied in a ponytail, though it looks like that was originally meant to be a bun. She’s dressed in a bikini as that’s far more comfortable than cotton right now.  

“The guys sent me to check you weren’t all dying.” She says, smiling at the sight of them. James has his legs wrapped around Matt’s waist, and Matt finally catches on that he’s playing up the positioning for Elyse. He rolls his eyes, sits back against the support of James’ legs. “But I mean, if you’re busy.” She trails off, winking at them. Matt groans, buries his head in his hands.

“No,” He moans and James looks up at him, grins at the hints of redness visible on his neck.

“Aw! Is our little Mattie blushing?!” He reaches up, tugs at Matt’s cheeks as Matt tries to bat him away. Sean rolls to one of the other parts of the bed so he can stand by Elyse’s side. He looks down at the pair on the floor. James is still assaulting Matt as Matt laughs. They’re obviously way too hot but going at each other anyway.

“So the good news is these two. Sean tells her, tilting back and forth on his heels, “The bad news is, um, our air conditioning won’t be fixed for a week.” Elyse turns to look at Sean, blinks at him when he keeps his eyes on the others. “Sorry?”

“I’ll go and tell the guys for you.” She rubs at his hair before ducking back out of the room. Not that much has actually happened since she’s left, besides Adam now claiming the entire sofa for himself and Bruce taking her’s. That bitch. She stands in the hallway, where none of them have spotted her before bellowing, “AIR CONDITIONING’S FUCKED FOR THE WEEK WHAT’S THE PLAN?!” Joel headbutts the fan (which Elyse is very glad she put a case on now) and she sees both Bruce and Adam jump. Which, honestly, is just karma. Bruce can suck it, that was her sofa.

“Are you shitting me?” Adam asks, staring straight at Elyse. She nods, hums her agreement. Adam stretches his hands over his head, letting out a long ‘ugh’. “Why is this happening today, this is such bullshit.”

“Adam, we have enough bad karma stacked that today is the _perfect_  day for this to happen.” Lawrence inputs. Adam groans again, but can’t actually deny that. They’re pretty shitty people for the camera.

“I hate that you’re right, but you are.” He admits, rolls back on his front with a sigh. Bruce sits up so Elyse can come sit next to him.

“If you’re all willing to get slightly more dressed, we could just go to the office.” He suggests, and Lawrence finally perks up at that idea.

“Bruce, I will actually pay you if you take us to the office.” He says, tone completely serious.

Bruce shrugs, “Just pay for dinner tonight.”

“It’s done.”

Trying to get everybody dressed is not the easiest job. Mostly because that means everybody has to shower (which Elyse anticipated and got there first) and then they’ve got to find clothes that they won’t die in during the short trip in the car (Joel suggested staying there since it has air conditioning. Bruce reminded him about the fuel costs.) They manage, somehow. Probably Bruce’s organisation of them all, and Joel’s help and James’ ‘attack anybody who’s being slow with cold water’ which doesn’t actually help, just means they have to change clothes again. Elyse also takes the opportunity to head to the store and buy water sprays. Lawrence buys another fan. This one stands up. It’s his. Joel eyes it up in the car and Lawrence smacks him away. Sean also bought some sweets, but he mostly just followed after Elyse around the store.

The office has a note on the door, and Lawrence frowns as he approaches. His eyes trail down it and then he scowls. And then he sighs, long and drawn out.

“Oh no.” James mutters. Elyse nods in agreement.

“We’re sorry to tell you that the building’s air conditioning is currently broken, we hope to fix it soon-” Lawrence is interrupted by Bruce snatching the note “-I was reading that.” Bruce pays no notice, skims the rest of the note and just groans.

“All that built up karma really is biting us in the ass.” Joel nods. Elyse looks at how he’s still dressed up in a button up in disdain.

“I’m going to use simple reasoning here.” Adam opens his hands, engaging them into the discussion, “We can go back home, where it’s more cramped than the office and far hotter, or we can stay here, where we can play video games.”

“We can play video games back-”

Joel interrupts Bruce, “If one of you dare turn on a computer in that apartment I will personally kill you.” Adam tilts his head towards Joel as an obvious ‘told you so’. They all share looks, trying to work out their points between each other. Adam finally just throws his hands up and takes the keys from Bruce, unlocks the office anyway. They follow after him, splitting off at different points. Matt goes to refill his water bottle, James following after him and Joel then trailing them to make sure James doesn’t take advantage of their water supply. Adam and Bruce head straight for their computers, whilst Lawrence is slightly further behind them. Elyse pulls Sean along with her and onto the sofa, pulling him on top of her as he struggles.

“I say we should do a live stream.” She calls out to the room, “It’d be fun.”

“It’s too hot to stream.” Lawrence complains, looking over at her. She tilts her head before shaking it, wrapping her arms tighter around Sean.

“We’ll just be chillin’, it’ll be cool.” She says. Adam scoffs.

“I don’t think you can use either of those words to describe today.”

“Or you.” Elyse mutters, and Sean’s the only one who hears it and breaks into a little snorting laugh from trying to hide it. “Otherwise you all have to come cuddle with me. I don’t care how hot it is, it’s going to get worse the longer those computers are on, so come and fucking cuddle.” She demands, and the few in the room finally give in. She sits up, propping Sean up in her lap from his waist (usually it’d be under the armpits, like a cat, but she is not touching them right now. No.) The others fall in around her, and are in that position by the time the missing trio return with enough drinks for the entire office. Joel’s eyes brighten, he puts his drinks down on the nearest table and launches himself straight on top of them. Elyse cackles with joy. James rolls onto his tiptoes before grabbing Matt. Matt barely has a second to put his drinks down properly before James is dragging him forward, piling on top of all of them.

Somehow, some awkward way, they all manage to fit on the sofa together. In a more miraculous way, Adam is able to angle himself well enough to get a selfie _of_ them all on the sofa. He smirks, hands held well above his head as he sets to tweeting it.

“So why are we in a sweat pile?” Bruce asks and Elyse laughs.

“Because we love each other.” She says, nudging him the little she can with somebody on her lap and another three people on top of that.

“Unfortunately.” Adam adds and Sean’s shocked gasp prompts them all into laughing.

“You’re all awful people. I hate you now. I can’t believe this.” Elyse fakes out her voice, raised high and indignant. “How dare you be hurtful towards our poor baby. He’s so small, he doesn’t deserve this.” James snorts, reaches down so he can kiss Sean through Joel’s awkward positioning.

“Noooo, we love him.” He says, smiling wide at Sean. Sean pouts up at all of them.

“If you loved me you wouldn’t be so _mean._ ” He protests. James pouts back, kisses him again.

“We do love you, Sean.” Matt says, and it’s immediately easy to tell he’s missed the joke in the conversation. Adam smiles, puffs out a laugh and shakes his head at the caring nature of his boyfriend.

“I know, Matty!” Sean exclaims, “But I get kisses from this!” And Lawrence leans that bit closer to Matt, disrupting the pile and almost making them all fall off. Joel barely is able to steady himself.

“There’s probably safer ways of doing this, you know.” Adam points out. Joel makes an incredibly long ‘eh’ noise.

“This is more fun.” He finally says, shrugging and patting whoever’s head it is he can reach (it’s Adam’s.)

“And hot.” Lawrence mutters.

“ _And_ fun!” Elyse finishes. So, they stay there.

* * *

They wake up the next morning in the office still, none of them bothered enough to make the effort to go back to their apartment. Most of them are dozing in their chairs, Elyse and Joel stole the sofa and Sean is curled up with Matt’s hoodies as a pillow on the floor. When Matt wakes up, he realises quite quickly that oh, he feels cold. He holds his hand up to the vent, mirrors his actions from just the day before. He can feel the blast of cold air and nods because yeah, the air conditioning is back on. The others will love that. He goes back to sleep.

And if the next day they all find excuses to bother Matt at his desk then that’s definitely not the air vent’s fault.

(No, it’s definitely also their need to bother Matt. They just want him to think the opposite.)


End file.
